¿Y por qué yo no?
by Shagilea
Summary: Remus, harto de que su amor imposible se lleve chicas a su cama noche si noche también, decide que lo mejor para paliar su frustración esa noche es una partida de póker y una botella de firewhisky con James y Peter. Esa noche nació la leyenda James/Lily.


Hola a todos, ha pasado mucho desde la última vez que publiqué, espero que os guste =)

Disclamer: todos los personajes son de la Rowling.

**¿Y por qué no yo?**

No era la primera vez que Sirius se llevaba a alguien a 'pasar la noche' como a él, muy macho, le gustaba decir, por lo tanto no era la primera vez que Remus sentía los deseos imperiosos de abrir las cortinas del susodicho y empezar a lanzar Avadas a todo bicho viviente que se le pusiera en medio, así que, en vez de hacer eso que seguramente no era lo más acertado, decidió trasladarse a la cama de James.

-James-lo llamó, James lo ignoró, no era ningún problema, seguramente había supuesto que él, el perfecto prefecto como le llamaban, aparecería en cualquier momento con una botella de firewhisky y un montón de quejas, o simplemente con un montón de quejas, James prefería de lejos la primera-James-siguió ignorándolo-James-y siguió, Remus sabía que estaba despierto-puedo pasarme toda la noche así, James-repitió con voz monótona, este se giró frustrado.

-¿Queeee...?

-He traído alcohol.

-Remus, no se como decirte ya esto, no puedes matarlo, y yo no puedo castrarlo, y ni mucho menos podemos decirle a Lily que es él quien le roba los deberes y los cuelga por todo el castillo.

'Jajaja Sirius...' se eschucó débil y tontamente desde el otro lado de la cortina.

-Por Dios-Remus entornó los ojos mientras bebía un sorbo largo de la botella, James se la quitó y bebió uno aún más largo, aunque no tanto como esa noche, seguro-¿A tí te parece bonito que tengamos que oír estas cosas?

-Si te pusieras un hechizo no tendrías porque oír nada-desde luego ya no tenía marcha atrás, así que se puso las gafas que tenía en la mesilla de noche y se incorporó dejándole al castaño más espacio-¿Nos hechamos un póker?

-Por supuesto, voy por Pet-había sido ese año cuando un amigo de Ravenclaw les había enseñado ese juego del demonio, donde perdían de todo, desde su dignidad hasta sus más preciados secretos, es más, así fue como Remus perdió su secreto para con su compañero más promiscuo. Remus se levantó haciendo todo el ruido que podía y fue a la cuarta cama de la habitación.

'No seas idiota...' A punto estuvo de lanzarse sobre la cama equivocada con ansias asesinas, pero pensándolo un poco mejor un póker sería mas productivo que una bronca sin sentido-Peter-lo llamó mientras entraba, este no estaba dormido, miraba lo que parecía una revista para hombres.

-Dime-dijo este sin levantar la mirada de las hojas.

-James y yo vamos a jugar un póker, tenemos alcohol-no necesitaba oír nada más, ese sábado había sido especialmente aburrido e infructuoso, un poco de marcha no le iría mal. Dejó la revista y se levantó animado.

-Oh si-cogió las cartas y algo de comer y fue contento hacia la cama de James, Remus le siguió de mala gana-Bueno perdedores-empezó Peter-¿estais preparados para esto?-si hubiera sido alguien ajeno al grupo probablemente no lo hubiera notado, pero Remus y James contrajeron imperceptiblemente los músculos, ya que, últimamente, a Peter no le daba la gana perder una puñetera partida, y los otros dos se quedaban con el culo al aire.

-¿Juramos cumplir la apuesta aunque sea la cosa más denigrante del mundo?-dijo solemne James.

-Lo juramos-contestaron los otros dos. Se dieron la mano y el hechizo estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás.

-Bueno-empezó a decir Peter mientras barajaba las cartas-¿y cuál es el motivo de esta reunión?-repartió tres a cada uno y dejo el montón boca abajo.

-Adivina-ironizó James al tiempo que le pasaba la botella al hombre lobo despechado.

-Por Merlín Remus, en que mala hora apostaste tu enamoramiento más absurdo.

-Disculpa si mi vida privada te aburre, pero tú no dudaste en aceptarlo en aquel momento-Remus miró sus cartas, 3 de picas y 10 de tréboles.

-Apuesto a no entregar los deberes de transformaciones de esta semana-empezaban con algo light, probablemente al cuarto firewhisky ya estarían apostando bailar desnudos en la sala común de Slytherin mientras recitaban poesía en francés, todo muy constructivo si.

-Lo veo, y lo subo a pociones-dijo James.

-Lo veo-no iba a ser menos y echarse atrás tan pronto. Peter sacó las tres primeras cartas, mierda, no tenía nada, bebió un sorbo y se la pasó a Peter.

-Subo a dos semanas con pociones-joder...aún no estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para no entregar tantos deberes...y esta mano la perdería casi seguro.

-Lo acepto-dijo James mientras se metía en la boca un puñado de papas.

-Mmm...creo que me retiro aquí.

-¡Joder Remus! Eres un mierda, no entiendo como aceptas dos noches durmiendo en el bosque y no dos puntos negativos-James se 'enfadó', daba igual, ya se vengaría cuando el castaño tuviera menos control sobre si mismo.

-Lo siento-se encogió de hombros-cuestión de principios.

Así pasaron unas cuantas partidas poco interesantes, hasta que llegaron a esta.

-Apuessssto...-a Peter ya le empezaba a costar formar una frase coherente-a comer todos los días de una semana, en todas todas todas las comidas, solo el famososo pastel de espinacas de los elfos, jajajaja-y empezó a reírse, James y Remus le siguieron.

-Lo veooooo-dijeron al unísono con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Vale vale, ¿que llevais?-preguntó Remus en plan mafioso.

-Trío de rojas-Peter.

-¡Mierda!-James puso cara de circunstancias al suponer (bien supuesto) que su muy próxima dieta sería a base de pastel de espinacas especialmente malo.

-Trrioo-dijo Remus emocionado-dddee ¡reinas! ¡Chúpate esa Pettegrew!-ya que nadie ganaba, en este juego todos los que perdían cumplían la apuesta.

-Bueno bueno-Remus dijo sin pensar lo más mínimo mientras barajaba y repartía y bebía todo a la vez, y confiando demasiado en su último golpe de suerte-Apuesto a que hagamos ahora lo que más deseemos con todas nuestras fuerzas y más reprimido en el fondo de nuesstro corazón-y quizá, solo quizá, si lo hubiese pensado medio segundo más, o se hubiera fijado, se habría dado cuenta de la sonrisa maléfica que ponía Peter, o del hechizo que les lanzaba a las cartas, pero no lo hizo, y él y James lo iban a sentir en sus entrañas. Los tres miraron sus cartas.

-Lo veo.

-Yo también.

Sacó las tres cartas, sonrió, iba a ganar y vería a Peter y a James humillarse.

-Subo a que mañana se lo contemos a todo el mundo que nos encontremos por los pasillos.

-Lo vemossss-entonaron los otros dos igual de contentos. Sacó la última carta. ¡MIERRRRRRRDA! Se puso pálido. Bueno bueno...que no cundiera el pánico era lo más importante ahora, quizá si se echaba un farol de los buenos los asustaría...no lo había pensado bien definitivamente.

-Subo a que vayamos puerta por puerta en las habitaciones de los Slytherins recitando poemas de amor...-puso la cara de mayor seguridad que pudo, los otros dos se miraron...eso era un poco...extremo ¿no? Remus estaba casi convencido de que se retiraban, pero el hecho de que no lo hicieran le quitó ese casi convencimiento.

-Lo veo-dijo James.

-Y yo lo subo a que además le demos una flor al más guapo o guapa de la habitación después del poema-James y Peter empezaron a reírse, él también, aunque no muy claro si era por no ponerse a gritar.

-Lo veo lo veo-James estaba terriblemente animado.

-Yo también, ¡que demonios!-ya que más daba hacerlo con flor o sin flor.

-¡Full menor de reyes y ases!-James estaba pletórico a más no poder-¡Jodeos malditos gilipollas!-mierdaaaaaaaaa...

-No tan rápido Prrrrongs, mira esto y llora-y entonces Peter enseñó un precioso póker de rojas, James se empezó a reír tanto que se cayó de la cama, tanto tanto que se lo contagió a Remus.

-¡Pues anda! ¡Si yo no tengo nada! ¡Jajajaja!-y los tres empezaron a reírse, tanto escándalo montaron que Sirius salió de su cama para ver que pasaba, aunque viendo el panorama solo dijo algo parecido a 'menudos idiotas, mira que no avisarme' y se volvió a meter.

Los tres seguían riéndose a más no poder, cuando de repente James se calló, cosa que hizo que los otros dos se callaran.

-Mierda...chicos, creo que tengo que ir a hacer algo-y salió a traspiés de la habitación, si, hay que aclarar que el hechizo del principio de juego te obligaba literalmente a cumplir las apuestas, y a eso se dirigía James, camino de los dormitorios de las chicas, y justo entonces, cuando Remus le seguía descojonado, se paró en seco y se dio cuenta de que él también tenía que hacer algo, volvió a su dormitorio y abrió la cortina de Sirius, ahí estaban él y la niñata esa de quinto.

-¡Eh!-dijo 'suavemente' para despertarla, Sirius ya estaba despierto y lo miraba entre sorprendido y divertido-Tú nena, lárgate-la chica lo miró incrédula.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Perdona?-repitió el castaño con voz de pija idiota, o al menos eso creía él-Que te largues-ella miró a Sirius-En realidad quería decir que como no salgas pitando pienso transformarte en un cerdo durante un mes-la chica salió pitando, Remus se sentó y encaró al moreno que lo miraba ahora entre preocupado y divertido, todo lo que hiciera el licántropo siempre le parecía divertido y adorable, nunca más pensó el susodicho, o al menos no esa noche.

-Remus-le dijo sin poder reprimir una sonrisa-¿querías algo?

Una frase similar a 'si, pedazo de gilipollas, te quiero a ti y ahora' le pasó por la cabeza y muy cerca de los labios, pero la mínima cordura que le quedaba le aconsejó que que no lo dijera, aún.

-Sssi-Remus le empujó un hombro con el dedo acusadoramente- James, Peter y yo hemos estado hablando, y creemos que lo más correcto por tu parte sería no traer a esas putillas tuyas a nuestrro cuarto-lo miró fijamente.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Así que eso habéis pensado?-el moreno salió de entre las mantas y se sentó delante del otro con las piernas a lo indio-Pues me parece muy buen pensamiento.

-Eh eh eh, no seas condescendiente conmigo.

-Vaya palabra más complicada Moony-Remus se sintió enfurecer por momentos, ¿se burlaba de él? ¡¿en serio? Se acercó tanto a Sirius que sus alientos se mezclaban sin ningún problema.

-Sirius, te digo que no quiero que te traigas a esas, y punto, si yo te lo digo tu lo haces-una vocecilla en su cabeza le decía que se arrepentiría de esto, pero fue bastante ignorada. Se volvió a alejar.

-¿Y eso desde cuando es?-el moreno le siguió el juego no sabiendo muy bien donde acabaría, todo el rato con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Desde siempre-se tiró el pelo hacia atrás-Yo digo, Sirius, quiero esto, y tu siempre me lo traes.

-Bueno vale, pero esto es claramente diferente-dijo mientras le volvía a poner el pelo en la cara a su amigo, ante este gesto el castaño se enfadó más.

-Nonono...-le apartó la mano-Además, ¿cuál es tu criterio de selección si se puede saber? ¿tontas y tontas?

-Moony-Sirius se le acercó con una sonrisa pícara, aunque no sabría decir si era parte del juego o no-¿quieres decirme algo?

-Nnno-mentira, los dos se quedaron en silencio y la típica y odiada frase de 'va, si no va a pasar nada' o 'ahora o nunca' de cuando el alcohol domina tu cerebro le inundó, e inevitablemente lo dominó-Bueno, si.

-¿Siii...?-la pregunta se le llevaba repitiendo en la mente desde hacía por lo menos un año, y cada vez con más insistencia-Rem-pero este le cortó casi con desesperación.

-¿Por qué no yo?-ya está, no había marcha atrás.

-No te entiendo-dijo confuso, aunque de eso tenía poco en ese momento.

-Ya me has oído, ¿que demonios tienen esas que no tenga yo?

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-el moreno se levantó de la cama, el otro lo siguió y le dio la vuelta para encararlo.

-No me ignores, lo digo en serio, a ver, soy más listo, más simpático y por supuesto más guapo.

-Remus, estás borracho y no me hace gracia.

-Oh, por Merlín, disculpa si no te hace ninguna gracia-dijo al tiempo que hacía aspavientos. Sirius lo miró fijamente.

-Has perdido al póker ¿no?-el castaño lo miró sin poder contestar, literalmente-Mira, lo entiendo ¿vale? Ala, ya te puedes ir, ya has cumplido tu apuesta.

-¿Pero qué dices?, ¿me estás escuchando Sirius? ¡Qué me estoy declarando pedazo de idiota!

-Te escucho, y lo estás haciendo de puta madre, pero si ya has acabado creo que seguiré durmiendo.

-Ya, durmiendo...-dijo sarcástico-Bueno, ya veo que me rechazas...-y sin esperárselo ninguno de los dos Remus empujó a Sirius contra la cama y lo besó tan rápido que el otro apenas pudo reaccionar, bueno, lo rápido fue la acción de empujarlo, porque estuvieron así por lo menos 10 largos segundos, hasta que el moreno pudo conectar las ideas y empujó al otro sorprendido.

-¡¿Pero que haces?

-¡Me has devuelto el beso!

-¡Y una mierda! ¿A qué ha venido eso? Seguro que ha sido cosa de Peter, no tiene ni puta gracia.

-¿Qué Peter?

-A ver-el moreno parecía confuso-se que tenías que hacer la gracia de declararte, y que te gusta cumplir tus apuestas muy pulcramente, pero ya ha sido suficiente.

-Espera, ¿qué demonios crees que he perdido?

-¿Declarárteme?-lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto retrasado en cuestión de segundos.

-Hombre si, pero no fueron esas exactamente las palabras, además, ¡No me cambies de tema que yo sigo enfadado!

-¿Perdona? ¿Y se puede saber por que demonios es eso? No he sido yo el que ha llegado hecho uno furia, tirando a Juliet de mi cama, diciendo estupideces y encima acosando sexualmente-Remus se enfurruñó y lo miró iracundo.

-Pues, para empezar, estaría más contento si no hubiera estado esa tal Juliet en tu cama, como ya te he dicho antes-Sirius se llevó las manos a la cara de desesperación.

-No estaba haciendo nada con ella si es lo que te 'preocupa'-dijo esto dibujando las comillas en el aire y entornando los ojos.

-Pues si que me preocupa, y no entiendo por que no me crees, estoy aquí con el corazón en un puño y tu te mofas de mi.

-Mira, no me río porque estoy cabreado, pero la estructura de la frase ha tenido gracia teniendo en cuenta que dado el grado de alcohol en sangre que llevas.

-¿Acaso estás insinuando que no me gustas?

-No, lo estoy afirmando rotundamente.

-Te digo que no es cosa de la apuesta.

-Bueno, y yo te digo que no tengo nada con Juliet.

-Bien.

-Bien.

Silencio.

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Sólo hay una forma de poder saberlo-Sirius se acercó a la cama de James y cogió las cartas, las barajó y las repartió-Apuesto el que toda la gente que esté en la habitación diga solo la verdad.

-Lo acepto.

-Eh, pero quien haya mentido ¿que pasa?

-Digo que quien haya mentido no tenga sexo en lo que queda de curso-Sirius lo mrió sorprendido, esa apuesta era muy digna, dudó un poco.

-Vale-mostraron las cartas, Remus perdió, así que toda la gente de la habitación diría la verdad, era un truco bastante sencillo para romper el hechizo que les impedía hablar de las apuestas.

-Te escucho-dijo Remus entre irritado y calmado.

-Pues, como ya te he dicho, Juliet y yo no tenemos nada, y es más, si no te hubieras metido en el papel de joven despechado te habrías dado cuenta de que era Juliet Smith, la tía que peor me cae de todo el maldito castillo y alrededores-el castaño se quedó callado-te preguntarás entonces que coño hacíamos en mi cama casi todas las santas noches, pues como tú, perdimos una mano contra James Wilkinson, quien pensó que era lo bastante divertido y cruel. Fin. Creo que vas a estar solito en tu curso de celibato.

-Me gustas.

-¿Qué?

-Si no me crees pregúntaselo a James y Peter, se lo dije hará una semana.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, no te quedes así, que vergüenza por Merlín.

-Espera, espera...¿qué se lo dijiste cuando? ¿la semana pasada?

-Si.

-¿Por voluntad propia?

-Evidentemente que no, antes hubiera preferido sacarme las venas una a una con unos palillos chinos.

-¿Fue casualmente cuando también echamos una partida por que diluviaba?

-Si, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Pues porque yo también se lo dije la semana pasada, esa misma noche, cuando perdí mi enamoramiento más absurdo.

-Pero eso no puede ser, eso lo perdí yo cuando tu te habías ido...-se miraron y tras un momento de incertidumbre los dos dijeron a coro-al baño.

-Hijos de puta...-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa de incredulidad-nos lo hicieron olvidar.

-Ya, bueno,si, espera...¿acabas de decir que te gusto?

-¡REMUS!-un grito de mujer se oyó por casi todas las habitaciones de Gryffindor, los dos chicos se quedaron petrificados, Remus puso cara de espanto.

-Ay Dios...-y salió corriendo escaleras abajo seguido del otro. Cuando llegaron al sitio en cuestión, es decir, la puerta de de la habitación de nadie más ni nadie menos que Lily Evans, se encontraron con esta furiosa era decir poco, a James impidiéndole entrar y a Peter y toda la sección femenina de Gryffindor mirando.

-Pero Lily, no se porque te pones así, ¡soy el chico más cotizado de todo Hogwarts! ¡Y me estoy declarando con el corazón en un puño!-Sirius miró a Remus, este se encogió de hombros tímidamente.

-Y una mierda, que te largues y me dejes dormir. ¡Remus!-la pelirroja se giró-Llévate inmediatamente a tu amigo antes de que lo mate-dijo señalando a 'su amigo' acusadoramente.

-¡Si yo no he hecho nada! No entiendo por que no quieres salir conmigo.

-Vamos a ver Potter.

-Llámame James, ahora que nos estamos sincerando.

-Potter, tú y yo nunca, y repito NUNCA vamos a poder salir.

-¿Y eso por qué? ¿Te incomoda mi belleza? ¿Mi riqueza?¿Mi simpatía?¿Mi cuerpo?

-Tu humildad...Vamos a ver retrasado, tú y yo somos enemigos, e-ne-mi-gos, ¿entiendes eso? Nos llevamos mal, fatal, ergo nunca podremos salir juntos ¡Tú me odias! Por Merlín, no hay un maldito día en que no me recuerdes lo creída, empollona,pelota, repipi, anaranjada, perfecta, sosa, frígida y demás cosas igualmente satisfactorias que soy.

-Pero vamos a ver Lily ¿no te das cuenta de que es todo una pose?-en ese momento la chica se puso tan roja que iba a juego con su pelo y con las paredes-Lily, bonita, me pones tanto cada vez que me miras con ese fingido odio, si no te insulto te metería en el armario más cercano para hacer cosas no recomendadas para menores, sin mencionar que tu carácter me vuelve tan loco que hasta te he escrito un par de cartas de amor.

-Damos fe de ello-dijo Sirius muerto de risa, eso sería la comidilla del colegio por los próximos 100 años tirando a bajo, pero la pelirroja estaba lejos de estar contenta, se acercó a Remus con tal cara de mala leche que este creía que iba a ser el centro de su ira, pero en lugar de eso solo le robó la varita ya que la suya seguía en su habitación a la que no podía acceder, luego se dirigió al origen de sus problemas y le apuntó con ella.

-Como te me vuelvas a acercar a menos de 20 metros lo que te queda de vida te juro que impediré que te reproduzcas-y dándole un empujón lo más fuerte que pudo lo tiró al suelo y cerró la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a los cuatro merodeadores y las chicas Gryffindor en el más absoluto silencio, hasta que James lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Ves? ¡Ahora voy a tener que darme una ducha fría!-se oyeron pasos dentro de la habitación, y antes de que esta saliera dispuesta a matar al chico Peter, Remus y Sirius se lo llevaron a rastras hasta su cuarto y cerraron con unos cuantos hechizos protectores.

horas después...

-Pues me gusta Lily Evans, anoche le pedí salir, pero se ve que estaba cansada y no se lo pensó demasiado bien, luego lo volveré a intentar-le contaba James a un total desconocido en uno de tantos pasillos de Hogwarts, era como la cincuenta y tresava vez que se lo contaba a alguien, detrás de él Peter estaba por los suelos. El desconocido se fue. Ese fue el día que nació la leyenda, James Potter, enamorado de Lily Evans persistentemente y pidiéndole salir día si día también.

-Tío, me voy a estar riendo de esto hasta que me muera.

-Cállate, ya bastante contenta tengo a Lily...-James miró alrededor asustado-además, ¿dónde coño esta Rem? ¿por qué no está a mi lado confesando su amor por Sirius?

-Pues porque está arriba con su querido haciendo lo que supongo tu quieres hacerle a Evans dentro los armarios no recomendado para menores-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡¿Y eso por qué?-A James le salió un gallo-¡Aquí somos hombres de honor, y tenemos que cumplir lo estipulado!

-Pues supongo que, porque al contrario que tú, se habrá dado cuenta de que si no sale a los pasillos no hace falta que se lo cuente a todo el mundo que se encuentre en los pasillos-y volvió a reírse.

-Si, bueno, que se lo pase bien por ahora, que de que esta noche vaya a recitarles poemas a los Slytherins con un ramillete de rosas no lo libra nadie.

-Creo que voy a vender entradas, por favor James, voto porque esta noche juguemos otra vez.

-No pienso jugar nunca más, ¿entiendes? Nunca.

FIN

Bueno ¿qué? No ha estado muy allá, pero la parte de James y Lily me ha hecho mucha gracia, espero que a vosotros también!

Venga, segid leyendo y un beso!


End file.
